1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air-guiding device for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,331 discloses an air-guiding device for a rear region of a vehicle. The air-guiding device has at least one air-guiding element that can be shifted from a retracted inoperative position into an extended operating position. The air-guiding device known from the prior art has a plurality of air-guiding elements, namely a central main air-guiding element and lateral additional air-guiding elements that can be shifted together with the main air-guiding element. An interspace is formed between a body part and a front end of the main air-guiding element as the central main air-guiding element is shifted from the inoperative position into the operating position. The interspace can be closed by a closure element or a closure device. The closure element can be a flexible closure strip made from a textile material or a rubbery material.
An improved air-guiding device for a vehicle is desired for more effectively closing the gap between the air-guiding element and the rear region of the vehicle when the air-guiding device is in the operating position.
It is the object of the invention to provide a novel air-guiding device for a vehicle.